


Just One Yesterday the Remix

by Corbella0417



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Cop!Dean, Dean likes to make Cas scream his name, Handcuffed!Castiel, Human!Castiel - Freeform, M/M, Porn Without Plot, lots of smut, ok a tiny bit of plot, use of the baton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:57:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corbella0417/pseuds/Corbella0417
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So police officer!Dean arrests Cas (for something) and says "Anything you say and will be held against you--." And before he can finish the sentence Cas says his name, and then some intense car sex happens."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One Yesterday the Remix

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea my friend Kenny came up with. I hope you like it :D

Dean yawned as he stretched back in his seat. God he was bored! He’d been put on Watch Duty. Basically meaning he had to sit and watch out for speeders. Which would be fine if there were any. The area he’d been assigned to was practically deserted and Dean, in the three hours he’d been sitting there, had only seen one car so far. 

He was bored to hell and on the verge of falling asleep when a car suddenly flew past him. Putting his car in drive he took off, chasing the speeder. 

When Cas saw the lights he pulled over with a groan. He knew he was screwed. 

Dean pulled up behind the car and froze. He knew that car….and he knew that messy hair. 

Shaking his head and smirking he climbed out and stalked over. 

Cursing to himself silently Cas pulled out his information, jumping when the officer knocked on the window. He turned and his scowl immediately turned into a grin. 

This wasn’t just any policeman, this was Dean Winchester, his boyfriend. 

“Cas…come on out,” Dean said as he stepped away from the door. 

Cas obeyed and smiled slightly as he leaned back against the car. “Hello Dean.” 

“It’s Officer Winchester,” Dean said, giving him a pointed look. 

“Sorry. Hello Officer Winchester,” Cas said with a smirk. 

“Really Cas? Again? You’re lucky I was the one on patrol and not someone else.” 

Cas looked at the ground then back at him with a glint in his eye. He pushed off the car and kissed him, sliding a hand behind Dean’s head to deepen it. 

Dean stiffened before sinking into it and nibbling on Cas’ lower lip. 

“You’re right,” Cas whispered as they separated. “I am lucky.” 

Dean moaned as a hand went between his legs, pressing against him as it squeezed. “Cas…” He pushed him back and took a second to catch his breath. “I’m sorry but I have to do this.” 

Before Cas could respond he was twisted around and his hands cuffed behind his back. “Oh, Dean no! Don’t do this, please!” 

Dean just tisked at him as he stepped closer, pressing Cas’ front against the car. “I have to Cas. You have no license and this is your third strike.” He grabbed his baton and rubbed it against the other man’s ass. “Now you need to be punished.” 

Cas’ breath quickened as the baton rubbed his crack before slipping between his legs. He moaned loudly as it pushed against his balls, his cock stiffening almost immediately.

Dean smirked as he stepped back, sliding the baton back in its place. “I need to check you for weapons.” 

The hands started from his shoulders and moved to slide under his arms. Cas whimpered and squirmed as the fingers teased his nipples, turning the buds hard and sensitive. The hands moved lower, slowly, slipping under his shirt to rub his stomach. Cas sighed at the touch, pressing his ass against Dean’s growing erection. 

“No,” Dean said as he grabbed his hips. “Stand still.” 

Cas whined but obeyed as the slid down his legs then back up, stopping at his groin. Dean pressed against him and squeezed, feeling the outline of Cas’ cock through his pants. “Oh, found one.” 

Cas huffed a laugh but was soon panting as the hand slid into his pants and stroked him, his leaking precome already soaking through his boxers. 

“Wow,” Dean said as Cas let out a particularly loud moan. “That gun looks dangerous. I may have to do something about that.” 

As he started to undo Cas’ belt he began reading him his rights. Which was honestly difficult at this point because all Dean could think about was sinking into Cas’ tight hole. 

“You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in- -” 

“Dean!” 

The officer stopped but couldn’t help the grin that appeared. “What?” 

“I want you against me. In me. Please…” Cas begged as he pressed back again, rutting against Dean hard enough to draw out a moan. 

“You sure?” 

Cas nodded quickly. 

Dean leaned into his ear and nibbled the lobe. “Have you been a bad boy Cas? Do you need a hard cock to punish you?” 

Cas will never admit to it but the sound that he made was like a bitch in heat. “Fuck, yes! Been bad…need you…punish me…” With Dean against his ass and his hand stroking him in a painfully slow way Cas almost couldn’t speak, his mind too busy trying to process the sensations. 

“As you wish,” Dean mumbled, giving his ear one more nip before he pulled back. 

Cas was stripped from the waist down and pushed into the backseat. Dean looked around them for cars but the area was deserted. It was just he two of them. 

He reached into Cas’ bag where he knew Cas kept some lube. His kinky ass was always ready no matter where he was. 

Dean kicked off his pants and slid inside as well, hovering over his painfully hard boyfriend with a smirk. “What do you want baby? Tell me…” Dean whispered as he flicked a nipple with his tongue. 

“Your cock…want your cock! Please Dean!” 

Cas whined as his hips bucked up. He wanted to grab Dean, pull him down and kiss him until his lips were bruised. “Dean, the cuffs, take them off.” 

Dean shook his head, relishing in the small cry Cas made when the first slick finger entered him. “Nope. You’re under arrest Cas.” The man cried out again as teeth clamped down on his other nipple. “Besides, you could take advantage of me somehow.” 

Cas glanced at him and laughed. “God you’re an assbutt.” 

Dean smiled and kissed him, swallowing Cas’ soft moans as he was slowly stretched open. “That’s Officer Assubutt to you.” 

Dean stretched him slowly until he was sure Cas was ready. The other man was panting hard, his entire body shaking with need as his cock ran with precome. 

Dean slicked himself and lined up, pushing in with a growl as Cas seemed to suck him in to the hilt. He didn’t need to wait long before Cas was begging him to move, to fuck him until he couldn’t take anymore. 

He obliged, pounding into him restlessly as Cas screamed his name, begging him for more. 

“God Cas! So fucking tight…I’m not gonna last!” 

He hit Cas’ prostate making the man scream as his orgasm was punched out of him. With the tight heat of Cas’ hole squeezing him hard, Dean had no choice but to come. His own orgasm hit him hard as his body locked up, collapsing onto Cas with a grunt as he was milked dry. 

The car smelled of sex and sweat but to the two men it was fantastic. They laid there as Dean softened inside him, only getting up when Cas started to really complain about not being able to feel his hands. 

Dean uncuffed him and cleaned them up with a towel from the backseat. They dressed in near silence but the looks they shared conveyed how much they both enjoyed that. 

Dean pulled Cas in for a kiss before he went back to his car. “Go home Cas, I mean it.” 

Cas smirked but agreed, driving at a more reasonable speed on his way. 

He couldn’t help the thought of going back and doing it again. Maybe tomorrow…


End file.
